


That's a Mighty Big... uh- Stick You've Got There

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Calum Hood, Butt Plugs, Crack, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Crack, Stretching, Top Ashton Irwin, mentions of bottom ashton irwin, not in a relationship, not properly edited, powerbottom calum hood, scheme, two bottoms make a top?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Calum hears a rumour that Ashton has a massive cock and then he starts to get ideas...
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 51





	That's a Mighty Big... uh- Stick You've Got There

It had all started when Calum had been making his way through one of Michael and Crystal’s parties, and he’d overheard Luke and Michael talking in the kitchen. He hadn’t meant to start eavesdropping, but one sentence had caught his attention.

“Well it’s just _too_ big,” Michael explained drunkenly.

“ _Too_ big?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, that’s why he’s not a top. It’s not because he’s a bottom, it’s because no one and I mean no one will let him put that massive fucking thing in them,” he was quiet for a moment before continuing, “I saw it when he was pissing once, even flaccid it’s huge, I reckon hard it’d have to be the size of my forearm,” he continued matter-of-factly.

“If Ashton’s cock was that big surely I would have seen it by now like he would have gotten hard in his jeans one day, and if it’s as big as you say I’d have noticed,” Luke had continued on talking, but Calum had stopped listening, his mind fogging with images of Ashton and his massive dick strutting about.

See the thing was, Calum and Ashton had _always_ flirted. They’d been flitting around one another for years now, but it had never eventuated because despite the fact neither of them had ever said it they were both bottoms. Not that people couldn’t be versatile but, Calum didn’t want to top, and Ashton had never shown any interest either, so they’d just never addressed it and remained friends. The tension was always there, though. And now, with this new information, he was pretty sure he’d never be able to look him in the eye again, at least not without the thought of his massive cock on the back of his mind.

The party went on, and Calum skilfully avoided Ashton for the rest of the night. He thought that after he sobered up, the thoughts would leave him, but it was nearly a week later, and they hadn’t left him. He didn’t, however, have a good enough excuse not to meet up with Ashton the following Thursday, so he rolled with it as best he could.

Ashton pressed his feet against the side of Calum’s thigh, the younger man threw a glare at him, and he just grinned in return. He was taking up almost the entire couch, sprawled out lengthways on it, and Calum was pressed in the corner, against the arm. He kept reasoning it was probably for the best that there was some distance between them because even as they watched Netflix, his eyes would drift across Ashton and linger a little too long on his crotch, looking, without _looking_ , to see if there was anything there.

His resolve was waning though as Ashton continued to press his feet on Calum’s leg, he was teasing Calum on purpose, and usually, this was fine, this is normally as far as their harmless flirting went. And Calum supposed it wouldn’t hurt if he did what he would normally do in this situation, Ashton didn’t know anything had changed.

So, Calum grabbed one of Ashton’s feet and held it tightly as he started to tickle the bottom of it, the other squirmed in his grip, laughing hysterically as he twisted and wriggled until he got himself free. He slid himself toward the other end of the couch, trying to put some distance between them but Calum climbed on top of his waist and held him still as his hands started to race up and down Ashton’s sides, poking and prodding to illicit more high pitched sounds of protest. His knees were locked on either side of Ashton’s ribs, holding him in place, and he continued to try and wiggle himself free.

Calum laughed and let himself sit back against Ashton’s stomach, he tried to keep the movement casual, but it was full of purpose. He felt the large base of his butt plug meet Ashton before his arse did. He saw Ashton’s eyes widen as he realised there was something other than skin and clothes between them, one of his hands reached down and groped between them until he felt the base and pulled it experimentally, clearly trying to figure out what it was. Calum moaned as it shifted inside him.

They made eye contact, and Calum feigned a blush, Ashton visibly swallowed, realising what it was he’d done.

“If that’s what I think it is, it’s huge,”

Their eyes were still locked as Calum made a show of squirming.

“Is it what I think it is?” Ashton seemed entirely unsure if this was a question he wanted to ask or not, hie eyes shifting uncomfortably.

“Yeah,” Calum admitted quietly, his shoulders slumping and with a sigh he sat down properly on Ashton’s middle, choking back a whine as the plug slid the rest of the way back in.

“Why did you wear it here?”

“I’ve been trying to stretch, but as soon as I take it out it goes back to normal,”

“Stretch?”

“Yeah,” Calum paused thoughtfully, “Do you want to see?” he asked nervously.

Ashton seemed to think for a long moment, before nodding, a little unsure.

Calum stood up quickly, shimmying his sweatpants down and bending over, so his arse was facing Ashton.

“Oh god, you didn’t even wear underwear to my house,” he groaned.

He used his hands to part his cheeks, so Ashton had a better view of the bottom of the black, silicone plug. He pulled the end slightly, so the other could see the true width of it.

“That seems way too big, I- didn’t think people could put something that big inside them,” Ashton said, his voice coming out strained.

Calum pressed it back in and stood, pulling his sweatpants back up and turning around. Ashton’s eyes shifted as Calum turned back around, they skated away as if embarrassed, he fought back a grin at Ashton’s embarrassment, but couldn’t contain it anymore when he saw the growing bulge in Ashton’s own sweatpants.

Ashton was still looking away, blush on his cheeks when Calum climbed back on his lap, this time sitting across his legs.

He bit his lips, working to contain the smile again, “are you a bit hard Ash? Do you want a hand? I mean we’re friends and- well it’s a little bit my fault I suppose,”

Ashton flushed deeper, “Oh- It’s fine Cal it’ll go away on its own, I- “

Calum cut him off, “It’s fine Ash, I want to,” he assured, his hand hovering over the waistband of the others sweats until he nodded, and Calum pulled the pants and the underwear down to reveal Ashton’s half-hard cock.

Even at half-mast, it was bigger than any he’d had before, and he swallowed thickly as his eyes took in the sight before him. When he came back to reality, he quickly spat in his hand and started to work the thick member in his hand. Ashton’s breathing slowly grew heavier as he was worked, and Calum leant down experimentally and licked a stripe up from the base, and the older man gasped, and his hand reached out to hold Calum’s forearm gently.

“Is this okay?” Calum asked.

“Yeah, s’good, you don’t have to though,” Ashton puffed out.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Ashton’s cock and hummed his understanding, before sinking as far down as he could manage. There was still a lot of Ashton’s dick left to go when he felt himself start to choke and he pulled back up. He pulled off, breathing deeply for a moment before plunging his mouth down on Ashton again, bobbing shallowly and drawing back to suck on the tender head each time he knocked the back of his throat. Ashton’s hand would squeeze gently on his forearm and whine lowly when Calum sucked him just right, encouraging the younger man to sink down as deep as he could. He had far more in his throat then he thought he’d be able to manage. His eyes started to water as he held himself there, breathing through his nose as best he could until he had to pull back, gasping as he did.

He sat up slightly and felt Ashton’s eyes on him as the watering from his eyes started to streak down his cheeks. He was breathing deeply as Ashton’s hand came up to gently hold the side of his face.

“Most people don’t, uh- do that cause it hurts them, you don’t have to- it’s fine, I don’t mind, I normally just get a hand job and, um they fuck me,” As he spoke his cheeks coloured a brilliant shade of red, and his eyes flicked to and from Calum’s face nervously.

Calum shook his head and smiled, rolling his eyes. He was going to make this so good for Ashton. He went back to work on the others cock, this time mouthing up and down the sides, and humming in approval as Ashton moaned.

He pulled back again, “Has anyone ever, you know... put it in them?” he asked as he wiped his mouth.

Ashton shook his head quickly, “No, I’d never ask anyone to-“

“What if I asked you if I could?” Calum interrupted him.

“I- I don’t think it’ll fit,”

“Is that your only issue with it, that you think I’m going to get hurt?” Calum asked Ashton nodded nervously, “then if I’m in control I can make sure I don’t get hurt,” he offered, standing up off the couch, and holding his pants, waiting for Ashton’s response.

“Um, I mean if you want to,” Ashton said, trying to keep his voice even but the glint of excitement in his eyes was still there.

Calum slipped his pants off, and Ashton told him to go and get lube and the condom in his wallet. When he came back, Calum looked at the condom for a long moment.

“I don’t think this is going to fit you, Ash,” he paused, “I wouldn’t mind if we didn’t use one,”

Ashton’s eyes lit up again, and he nodded quickly.

Calum quickly ran a lubed-up hand over Ashton’s cock a few times before climbing back on his lap and slowly starting to pull the silicon plug out of his hole. He felt empty, and his hole fluttered as he started to line himself up on Ashton’s massive cock. Letting the tip nudge in and started to slide down already feeling it was a stretch compared to the plug.

Ashton’s fingers dug into Calum’s hips as he moaned at the feeling of his cock stretching the hole.

“Feel good? Like stretching me out?” Calum asked gasping as he sank further down.

“Holy fuck feels so good, I-I didn’t realise it would feel like this,” His fingers dug in harder, his face screwing up as he spoke.

Calum hummed in approval and continued to lower himself down, whining as he finally seated himself on Ashton’s hips.

“I just need to sit still for a minute and adjust,” He told him, taking deep breaths as he relaxed around the length.

“You don’t have to move, if- if it hurts,” Ashton reassured nervously, his hands shifting to rub up and down Calum’s thighs.

Calum chuckled, “I didn’t stretch myself out just to not enjoy this,” he lifted his hips up slightly and sank back down. He continued to raise himself gradually higher each time he rose and lowered his hips.

Ashton fingers tensed his hands against Calum’s thighs, “Oh god, Calum, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Yeah, feels good, huh?” Calum grinned, “We know it fits, now will you fuck me?” he asked, stopping and panting lightly.

“Are you sure?”

Calum nodded and pulled himself off of Ashton’s dick, the older man watched him with an intense gaze, “c’mon, get up and get your pants the rest of the way off,”

Ashton did as he was told, taking off his shirt as well, so he was completely naked. Calum followed suit and sat on the couch waiting as Ashton nervously lubed himself up again.

“Hurry up,” Calum whined, hooking his arms around the backs of his knees.

He groaned and rushed forward grabbing Calum’s hips and pulling them toward him. Ashton slowly guided his cock back in Calum’s hole.

“Fuck,” Calum choked, as Ashton bottomed out inside him.

“I-I don’t-“

“Just thrust in and out, you know how to do it, you’ve had someone do it before,” Calum assured him, shifting his hips slightly to encourage the older man.

Ashton nodded but didn’t make eye contact with him as he started to slowly fuck into him. His brow furrowed deeply in concentration.

“C’mon faster,” Calum encouraged. Ashton’s fingers dig in deep as he picks up the pace, already panting at the effort, he can already tell that Ashton is a lazy bottom and that just won’t work for Calum.

“Fuck me properly, fuck me harder,” he demands and Ashton groans and follows the command, shifting them, so Calum’s shoulders and head were being pressed hard into the bottom of the couch.

Calum started to let out a stream of moans that came out broken as Ashton continued to thrust deeply into him, “You look so gorgeous, can’t believe you’re taking my cock like this,” Ashton’s voice came out soft and awestruck, sweat beading on his forehead.

He whined, “come on, fuck me like a man, deeper-“he choked on his voice as Ashton did just that. His fingers were bruisingly hard as he held Calum’s waist.

“So beautiful, look so good,” Ashton continued to babble.

Calum pushed his hips up and wrapped his legs around Ashton, “Ashton,” he said sternly, “I need you and your massive cock to ruin me,” he said matter-of-factly, and Ashton moaned lowly, snapping his hips hard over and over, not being able to pull out far because of their position he was practically just roughly grinding into Calum. The younger man was a whimpering mess underneath him, and Ashton finally realised he hadn’t touched Calum’s cock once and reached a hand down to jerk him as he thrust hard and short into him.

“Yeah, good boy, fucking me so good,” Calum told him, his words coming out in pants and his eyes screwed shut, “Come on Ash, come in me,” he coaxed.

Ashton moaned at the words and his thrusts become more purposeful.

“Fuck me hard,” Calum panted, “ruin me for everyone else,” he pleaded.

“So perfect,” Ashton let out just above a whisper, his hips jerking back and forth quickly until he started to come deep inside Calum, he practically collapsed on the man below him as his orgasm rippled through him. He was barely able to hold them up, and he could feel Calum teasing him, tensing and untensing around his increasingly sensitive cock.

“You did so well, now get me off,” Calum told him as his brain slowly began to un-fog. As if in a haze he reached between them and started stroke Calum, muttering incoherent praises under his breath and pressing kisses into his chest until the younger man was tensing and grabbing at Ashton’s shoulders as he came between them.

By this point, Ashton had given up on holding them up, and they’d collapsed awkwardly into the couch, one on top of the other and were both panting lightly as they came back to reality.

“Can-can I kiss you?” Ashton asked, his chest rising and falling heavily as he waited for Calum’s response.

He smiled for a second, “Uh, yeah,”

Ashton leant down and pressed his lips against Calum’s chastely before pulling back and holding his eyes for a long moment, “are we going to do, you know that again?”

“The kissing or the fucking?” Calum asked, laughing breathily.

“The kissing, I want to- I want to do it whenever I can-“

“Have you wanted that for a while, or just since” Calum paused and gestured between them, “since this,”

“For a while, I just didn’t- you always talked about how much you liked bottoming, and I couldn’t ask someone to, to put my dick in them,” he flushed deeply and averted his eyes, “it’s too big,” he explained weakly.

“If you actually wanted to be with me, you know we could have worked something out; not everything is about sex,” Calum explained, bringing a hand up to hold Ashton’s cheek.

“Would you even want to be together? You never made a move either,”

“I just did! I didn’t turn up here with a butt plug in for fun,” Calum exclaimed, “well I mean, a little for fun,” he amended, grinning at Ashton.

“So, you had all of this planned, huh?’ he asked sceptically.

“Well, not all of it, I wasn’t sure how far you’d let me get, but I had a good idea,” he confessed, grinning. 


End file.
